Exiled Sage
by sarmad88
Summary: What if Naruto lost his temper in Myobokuzan? Every action has a consequence and Naruto's big mouth has resulted in his banishment. Now lost in the forest he stumbles upon Team Samui who are preparing to hunt for the last Uchiha. NarutoSamui
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Naruto series will never in history be owned by this author, by the way no more disclaimers shall be made. But I hope you review, it keeps me writing at the speed of light.

...

"I am doing the best I can!"

The angry shout of one Uzumaki Naruto rang through the open waterfall. Only a few hours ago did he find himself being whisked away to train in the Sage Arts sadly to discover that he had absolute abysmal concentration.

Seriously he was horrible at this, and they just kept pushing him to learn faster and faster. At some point he lost his temper and-

"Naruto! What did you just call him!" growled Gama-bunta.

Normally he wouldn't wander up this far but the arguments between the elder toads and the young Jinchuuriki had gotten to the point where practically everyone could hear what they were talking about.

Now Bunta was far from amused with Naruto's attitude. In fact what Naruto had just said hurt the old toad's feelings, greatly.

Fukasaku's eyes drooped; he was very self-conscious about his age.

Naruto gulped seeing the expression of the large toad boss. What he just said came out all wrong, he didn't mean to sound so heartless but his whole body was numb from exhaustion and the kyuubi chakra was not letting him focus.

Then he saw the hurt look on the old toad and his breath caught halfway because there was no excuse being so rude to your elders.

Naruto took a step towards the old toad looking guilty, he was about to beg the old guy for forgiveness when another voice entered the fray.

"What did you say to my husband," the cold voice of Kaa-chan said from atop the waterfall.

Naruto looked up to see the old gal radiating fury. She must not have been used to seeing her husband being insulted; it touched a nerve in Naruto to see that kind of care.

"It's alright…maybe I was a bit too harsh, you know I am not as young as I used to be," the old toad laughed trying to look cheerful but he was clearly wounded.

"I didn't mean to-,"

"Mean to what? Insult someone who is only trying to make you stronger. Disrespecting someone who only has your best interests at heart? Wound an old man? Naruto you don't understand, we do not tolerate this kind of behavior in the mountain. You can't just go about spouting bull whenever you feel like it," Bunta growled picking up the boxer wearing naruto by his boxer seams.

He hung the boy only an inch from his eye giving him a one eyed glare "I thought you were better than that Naruto,"

"I-,"

"Still making excuses," Kaa-san said hopping on top of Bunta's head, glaring down at the guilt ridden Uzumaki.

"It's alright, really. Let's just forget this all happened," Fukasaku said trying to lighten the atmosphere, but he was still hurt by what the young man said.

He only wanted the brat to get stronger, but his attitude had been getting worse as the hours went by.

Seeing how down the elder was Kaa-san reacted, "Bunta throw this ingrate out of the Mountain,"

Naruto's face looked alarmed at this, light bulbs turned on in his head "You can't be serious, that was just an accident, and I am sorry okay! I am sorry! I didn't-,"

"It took you this long to apologize Uzumaki!" Bunta shouted.

Naruto felt the dread when he heard the boss call him by his last name. He always knew his big mouth would get him into a lot of trouble, but he never meant to hurt anyone's feelings before.

He looked at Fukasaku, the old frog looked like he was suffering from arthritis and wobbly knees syndrome and still he was willing to help Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer to Bunta, the Boss had a point.

So when he was unceremoniously dropped off the mountain into the large forest surrounding it, he did not complain and took it in stride.

A part of him was furious at the injustice, but the larger part told him that he had this coming. He took a moment to look at the large clouds above the sky as he lay down on the forest ground. Getting up slowly, Naruto brushed himself off and realized that he was only wearing his boxers.

They didn't even give him his clothes back when they exiled him. He felt around for his Shodaime necklace and found it missing from his neck-figures.

They were probably going to return it to Tsunade and tell her exactly why Naruto is not the current owner of said item.

Sighing Naruto looked north, it was going to be a long walk home.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I just love the prompt reviews, I just had to write this one ASAP for that reason, well that and boredom. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

…

Uzumaki Naruto was never much of a camper, despite spending almost three years with a hobo sage he didn't really pick up much in the _art of wilderness survival_.

He didn't really know what berries to eat, he didn't know you weren't supposed to drink water without boiling it first, and he certainly didn't know how to tell where north was.

So it really didn't come to a surprise that after hours worth of running at a direction that he thought was "north" he realized that he probably wasn't in Fire Country anymore.

The first clue was when he seemed to have run out into a beach and saw another strip of land on the other side.

Not being very clever he decided to chance it and swam across the sea to the other continental strip, surely he must be getting closer to Konoha, after all he was chasing where "north" was but after seeing the land now getting very foggy he started having second thoughts.

His second clue was the high mountains he had to climb and the tropical evergreen forests that seemed to be surrounding the dense fog. Naruto had to admit this land was absolutely beautiful.

He could see birds flying across the sky over this dense romantic landscape and it left him in awe and wonder.

Sure he was hungry, starving even, and smelled like feces but being out here alone in this vast mountainous forest high above the normal world gave him a sense of peace that he did not believe was possible.

As he started walking across this mountain he tripped on something, growling he took a look at what he fell over. To his surprise it was a large tattered sign.

"You are entering Unraikyo. Proceed at your own discretion," Naruto read out loud.

Naruto just shrugged off the message and proceeded towards a waterfall. He took a good look at his reflection and frowned.

His hair was a mess, he had dirt all over his face, he only wore boxers, and there were fragmented facial hair around his adolescent face.

He made a mental note to never EVER forget to shave, due to his kyuubi healing factor Naruto actually had a problem with his nails always growing back quickly along with that idiotic blond mustache that distinctly looked like a perfect rectangle.

Taking off his boxer's Naruto laid them down on the forest floor and jumped into the waterfall pit. Shivering he scrubbed his hide clean and came back to the shore to look for his boxers.

The problem was a large song nesting bird had flown off with it. Some nesting birds tend to have preferences for certain coloring, they like to build their nests with strips of colors to attract mates.

Naruto's black boxer's were this breed of birds preferential color so when the bird saw a large strip of black fabric laying near its feeding ground, it just couldn't resist.

"Hey! Come back, those are my boxers you retarded pigeon!" Naruto shouted running after the thing bareback through the forest.

The bird continued to fly higher and higher, Naruto tried to run up across the tops of trees and jumped up to try and catch it, but the bird just kept soaring.

Uzumaki Naruto spent the next hour trying to get his boxer's back but soon lost hope and fell down back into the grassy mountain roads frowning. Now he had nothing. He felt so naked and ashamed.

He just hoped it wouldn't start raining.

As if on cue he felt a large intense heat nearby and saw intense black flames covering the forest just south of where he was.

Panicking Naruto rushed out to escape the flames. The steam rising from the burning caused water to evaporate into the air and create cumulonimbus clouds and he could already hear the sounds of lightning crack the earth.

A few minutes later heavy rain started falling around the area, dousing the flames but to no avail. The only compensation was the black flames weren't spreading.

Still Naruto decided it was high time to escape the forest if something freaky like that happened again.

Deciding that it was best to head around the direction from where the black flames came from Naruto set forth on his mission to find civilization. Eventually he ran into the ruins of what looked like a hut, it looked like there had been a fight here just recently. There were 7 swords all scattered nearby too.

Feeling so chilly and nude the boy decided that it was just as well that no one saw him at his state.

Looking up to the distance Naruto saw a ninja run away, perhaps to give a message to someone. Naruto was determined to follow.

"Hey wait up!"

It didn't seem like messenger ninja-san heard him, but Naruto kept up as best he could. His time in the forest hadn't given him any special speed powers or anything and it was hard to chase after someone stark naked when your sausage kept hitting your thighs.

When it seemed that he wasn't going to catch up anyway Naruto took a break for the sake of his future children and decided that perhaps he should put on some leaves or make some clothes so as not to embarrass the shit out of any potential help he came across.

After searching for something to wear and finding nothing he took a rest near the bushes of a nearby bridge.

Closing his eyes he went to sleep holding himself in a fetus position, he thanked Kami no one would see him like this.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

-

Despite feeling like absolute crap Naruto actually had a pretty funky dream.

It might have been the dirty water, weird mushrooms, bright orange berries that screamed Poison!, or the Kyuubi who was working overtime to keep the imbecile alive.

But his world was focusing in and out and he really couldn't separate illusion from reality at that moment.

In his dream he saw what looked like a black man with blond hair jump out from the lake and slowly travel towards the direction of a sunset.

What really occurred was that the man had actually swam out of the lake about 50 feet away from where Naruto was curled up and successfully escaped Kumo to do only God knows what.

"We are free eight-o!"shouted the strange muscular man-Naruto didn't know what that meant, for that matter he really wished his dream would have some ramen or girls in it, or ramen covered girls, mmm.

In his daze Naruto just stared as the dark-skinned man walked away into the sunset, for some reason the man looked like he had just escaped captivity or something.

Closing his eyes again Naruto took another rest in the land of darkness.

…

"So we are at a cross-roads, we can A. Go after Akatsuki or B. Deliver the Message to Konoha."

Naruto's eyes opened wide; in an instant his mind was once again alert.

He heard human voices, he was sure of that. He moved his tired hands and got on his knees positioning himself to look past the bush that he was sleeping under, shifting his gaze away from the vast lake.

He looked through the hole in the shrub to see a trio of what looked like Kumo nin conversing on some mission.

They all stood on the bridge.

"Well they got sensei, think we should get the old guy back and then deliver the message, yo?"a tanned boy with blond hair said.

"Che, Omoi, clearly we have to get sensei back first before we can deliver anything," answered a dark-skinned girl in an over the top conservative kunochi uniform

They were both talking to a blond who looked to be looking out into the distance, as if she was high on something.

Then she twitched her shoulder, "Shoulders are sore, these cramps seem to be getting worse, tsch."

The tanned boy in a badass ninja uniform just scowled at that "Samui, you know I am getting pretty pissed off with your shoulder ache complaints. Don't get me wrong it turns everyone on but seriously would you just wear a goddam bra to support those milk tanks."

The big breasted blond didn't seem to have heard him, but the skinny dark kunoichi certainly did.

The dark-skinned girl immediately flared at this and grabbed him by his collar "A woman's undergarments are none of your-"

"Kurei would you put a dildo in it, she has been shoulder aching for the past 2 years, I am surprised I haven't punched her in the face by now-look I am trying to eat my sandwich I don't need to hear about this right now," the boy replied scowling lazily while Kurei kept strangling him.

The Blond girl-Samui was simply oblivious to everything and just kept looking at the direction to where she would have to deliver the message to Konoha about the Akatsuki and the summit.

Still she could go after her sensei first; it was not like the thought did not cross her mind but honestly with the three, Omoi, Kurei, and Kirabi-sensei it was hard getting any sense of silence at any given time.

Naruto watched all of them from his place behind the bush.

Now Naruto was certainly no rocket scientist but even he understood when he was in some serious danger, there were only a few memories he could remember in his life and one of those memories were that weird speech Neji said about cloud shinobi and how they tried to kidnap Hinata.

Naruto was just surprised Neji didn't start crying at the end of his story about losing his father to Kumo.

Regardless that information made Naruto rethink his initial idea for contact.

Naruto started backing away from the bush and crawled out slowly through the other shrubs, hoping to make some distance between the trio.

The problem was while he was crawling on the ground he had to stifle shrieks of pain as his more sensitive parts were forced to endure things no man should willingly have to deal with.

Regardless he had successfully made his way about a good 20 feet and was about to make a run for it, even if he was pretty sure the poison berries were in his system.

Getting up he was preparing for a dash when one last piece of info from the trio caught his attention.

"So you want to flip a coin, heads we go to Konoha, tails we'll see if we can track down that Akatsuki bastard Uchiha."

…

Visit my profile for my other works. Tomorrow is the NaruFemsasu update: Unholy Dimension.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

-

"Okay, so its heads. Looks like we are going to Konoha first," Samui says, sighing harshly as her shoulder aches increased.

She considers at this moment if wearing a bra would help. Perhaps her academically challenged teammate was onto something.

Omoi and Karui look like they are about to argue but the blond puts her hand up and starts walking "West," where the Hidden leaf is located.

No one ever said Naruto was good at reading a map.

As if on cue Naruto did what he always does: something stupid.

"Wait! Let's go after the Teme!" says one Uzumaki Naruto, as he strolls out of the bushes.

As if they were not the enemy, as if they were not going to kill him on sight, like being an intruder was not the worst thing in the world.

So not surprisingly three things happened at that moment.

Omoi vomits at the view of the dirt incrusted nude man.

Kurei started gapping at the scene, eyes looking like they were ready to jump out of their sockets. Trying to get words to come out of her mouth, only for them to come out like gurgles.

It was kinda hot, but not really.

And Samui started rubbing her temples, muttering "They don't pay me enough to deal with this kind of shit."

Oh! Also the three sent out sharp wires enhanced with chakra to wrap around the naked boy. Effectively mummifying him, like some grotesque act of Bondage Game gone wrong.

Naruto started protesting immediately. "Oi, Oi! What the hell!"

The three cloud ninja were not sure what to make of this.

What the hell is that thing?

As far as they could remember, the homeless did not live in these parts, with Kirabi-sensei going Bijuu at least 3 times a week, much to the Raikage's ire.

Samui's two teammates look at her; she was the leader after all. The blonde-haired kunoichi started working out theories in her mind, wondering if this was one of her sensei's jokes, he had a knack for making her life hell.

She took a good look at the bum, not that bum, bum as in homeless.

Blond hair, blue eyes, average sized body.

Okay so he looked like any normal person, no shock there. Ignoring the retarded shouts the boy kept spewing her eyes trailed towards his whiskers. Cute, like cat whiskers. However, that did not matter.

Then she saw his blond facial hair, indicator that he had not shaved for a good while.

So perhaps he had been living out in the wild?

Then why show himself to them just now?

She took a closer look at his body; shuddering at the welts left by the wires-it would be a while before she could get such disturbing memories out of her mind.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme is getting away, let's go after him!" Naruto's struggle just made the entire sight even more frightening, Omoi teleported out of there to go empty the contents of his belly.

Interestingly enough Kurei stayed.

Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Samui pondered.

Had he been spying on them?

The more she thought about it the more it kind of made sense, he could be a spy.

But honestly why reveal himself like that, even so there was no way the imbecile could be a Cloud Ninja, Raikage's village didn't create idiots of this caliber.

Then she got an image of her current Kage…

Never mind.

Perhaps she should at least listen to what he had to say, he seemed to have a disturbing obsession with their current target after all. "You have a minute to explain yourself; I am going to ask you questions, you're going to answer-,"

"Fuck you!" Naruto roared, struggling harder against the wires.

Rubbing her temples she predicted this was about to be one of those days. "Lousy shoulders…"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for your reviews and everyone else who put this story in their communities and alerts, I appreciate it. Anyway sorry for the longer than usual wait for this chapter, to make up for that I decided to lengthen this chapter, I plan to make this the new norm for chapter length. Thanks again and enjoy!

-

"Look, I am just trying to do my job. There is more than one way I can get the information out of you and if possible we would like to get this over with sooner rather than later. If you can just calm down, and answer a few questions we can all be on our way, no one has to get hurt-"

"Fuck off! I am not telling you Cloud bastards shit!" Naruto screamed, spit flying off his less than sanitary mouth.

Sadly there were not many toothbrushes or toothpaste lying about in the forest, so hygiene wasn't exactly his greatest concern.

Samui gently sidestepped a stray pocket of yellow spit, taking a step closer towards the hobo, to the point where she could easily smell the odor of a week's worth of neglect.

If the scent bothered her she certainly didn't show it as she knelt down beside the teenager and tried again.

"See that girl over there." Samui gestured to the lithe form of Karui, who had a distinct scowl on her face.

Naruto's face turned to the dark skinned Kunoichi, his glare still defiant.

"Yeah, so!" He snarled, thrashing about his binds.

"Can you see anything special about her?" Samui asked, her hands reaching for something in the sash tied around her waist.

Naruto took a good look at the girl, Karui, and made a thinking face. Samui tried not to sigh at the different expressions that came across the blond's face as the light bulbs in this mind lit up.

Many people think Uzumaki Naruto is actually a closet genius. The truth is far stranger than fiction as he shows intelligence at the most awkward of times.

Sadly his intelligence didn't rear its head this time.

Naruto ignored the strong form of her stance that indicated heavy taijutsu training. He didn't pay attention to the light armor she was wearing revealing her efficiency with weapons.

He completely missed the giant sword hanging on her back.

"Oi! She's darker than me!"

Karui's features lit up like a bonfire.

Her eyes became hard, her hands started shaking, and of course she immediately reached for the gigantically long sword that Naruto was unable to detect, and drew it.

The thing was as long as Naruto was tall, and the Uzumaki started formulating what Samui was referring to, when she said the girl was special.

"And she has a sword, a long giant sword," Naruto said shifting back as Karui walked up to him.

Of course his worm-like movements weren't getting him very far and only made him look more pathetic.

Karui came up beside Samui. "I can take care of this in a minute, just give me a few seconds with him, we have to hurry anyway before the Akatsuki gets too far."

The dark skinned girl then glared at the blond, who glared back at her.

Naruto's eyes became blood shot with fury as he thought what the girl could do with that sword. "You think I am scared of a stupid sword. You evil Cloud bitch! You won't get shit from me!"

Samui paused. Ways of how to solve this problem processed through her mind.

A moment went by and she concluded what would be the most efficient solution.

"Karui hold him down," Samui said, her voice sounding tired.

Naruto protested to this immediately. "Wha-,"

Karui stood up over the entangled Naruto and stepped on the boy's chest, effectively pinning him to the ground.

He thrashed about shouting profanity, but needless to say the Chakra enhanced stomp kept him firmly glued to the earth.

Samui slowly started taking out a few objects from her sash.

First a Kunai, then two Senbon, and finally a Shuriken. Naruto wondered how those weapons didn't leave any bulges as they were hidden underneath her sash, which were wrapped around her curvy hips.

She looked down at the blond.

Her hands reached up to the wires that kept him hands tied up and loosened it.

Immediately Naruto's hands flew up to her attractive face in some form of attack, but her fast hands drove a Senbon through them, and pinned each of his hands into the forest floor.

Naruto screamed as he felt the tissues in his hands tear, the veins get sliced, and the muscles pierced.

His eyes became slit like and he struggled even more furiously, eliciting more stomps to his face by the dark skinned Karui.

With her free hand Samui wrapped it around the boy's neck, keeping him still and looking deep into his blue eyes.

Those blue eyes were absolutely beautiful she noted, but again it wasn't the time to dwell on them.

Naruto tried to bite down on her hands, and as a result she kept chocking him with more force, no change in expression appeared in her face.

"Omoi, get over here!" Karui shouted. The boy's struggle became so immense and violent that she felt her intimidation tactic was about to fail, if she made to grab the boy it would show weakness on her part.

Omoi sped in front of the girl and helped keep the snarling boy in place.

The sheer ferocity and viciousness of the blond's struggle made him question what kind of information this boy had.

Naruto ignored the slashes and wounds that were being inflicted on him by the metal wires and continued to thrash his legs about.

Yelling at the top of his lungs.

Omoi took a step back as a long leg got free from its restraints. Seeing this, the kumo shinobi pulled out his sword and impaled the blade into the spy's foot, at a location free from veins and muscles.

It still didn't stop Naruto from screaming, as if someone stabbed his eyes.

Samui moved closer to Naruto's face. "Let's try this again, what is your name?"

Naruto paused for a second. He was no stranger to pain but even he understood the type of danger he was in.

He had seen Ibiki after all.

Samui saw his hesitation and thought perhaps he would try and see reason, she didn't know yet if he was a spy or anything.

She certainly wouldn't want to cause undue harm on some curious stranger, but the sheer violence he displayed enhanced with Chakra, showed he had some Shinobi training.

She waited.

"Oi, this is nothing!" Naruto screamed at the top his lungs, fangs coming out. His expression set with utmost hatred, slitted eyes and sharp teeth.

Samui shifted the Senbon in the boy's hands and started twisting and turning it, resulting in Naruto screaming even louder, and looking even angrier.

The busy girl almost raised an eyebrow, noticing he only displayed fury as she twisted the metal spike harder and harder, it was a rare behavior.

And an odd one at that.

Karui came up beside her team leader. "You know like I said, just give me a few minutes with this guy and I can find out what he is about."

Samui just snorted and got up, letting Karui take over. She rolled her head around a few times to get rid of some of the tension around her shoulders. Looking down at the prisoner and holding up a Kunai.

She looked at the Kunai, then at Naruto. Her full lips formed words that sent a chill through Naruto's body.

"Okay, let's begin the real interrogation."

-

Author Note: Next chapter will be updated soon, please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Yo, Sorry I was late with this chapter, I beg for your forgiveness! hope you enjoy it!!

-

"Ero-Sennin, he is my Sensei! Genin! I am a Genin! Ahh, please Kami stop doing that!" Naruto continued screaming as Samui pushed Senbon after Senbon into the most sensitive parts of his anatomy, minus his most private ones of course.

She didn't want to get her hands anywhere near _there_, she was sure she was contracting a virus just touching the skin on his arms.

"We have been at this for 20 minutes! 20! Kami all he keeps spewing is this BS! Who the hell sends a Genin to spy in Cloud- and I don't even want to know who this Ero-sennin is!" Karui growled as the red Chakra almost clipped her again.

Had she not been used to odd Chakra being clung about by Kirabi-sensei then she probably would have been a bit afraid, considering how close the odd red Chakra hand was getting to her chest. Luckily or unluckily her chest was just the right proportion such that the odd Chakra hand couldn't grab _anything._

"The sad thing is I don't think he is lying," Omoi drawled unsealing a burger and eating it in front of the hungry thrashing blond.

Naruto's eyes caught the glint of fresh food and paused for a minute as saliva seeped out, then thrashed about violently screaming 'save me Ero-sensei!'

Samui's left eye almost twitched at the progress they were getting. She wasn't entirely sure if the boy was even feeling any of this. So far she stuck a Senbon into each of his fingers, three in his ribs, 5 into his arms, 4 into his feet.

If this kept up she would be out of needles.

The biggest problem was the violent red Chakra that was getting stronger with every passing second. At first it wasn't so bad, but now she wasn't even sure if they would be able to contain him.

When a half a dozen Senbon flung out of the boys skin, she was starting to have second thoughts about how great of an idea it was to capture this kid.

The only saving grace was that she wasn't sure if the boy realized that he was seeping power like a water pump. The Chakra was coating his entire body and more than once did all 3 of them have to grapple his flaying arms and legs to stop him from getting out.

Omoi even got slashed on the side of his leg and he wasn't looking too good, he looked almost dead and lazy. Which was saying something considering he looked half dead on a good day. Hence he was eating some food to fuel back his energy.

It appeared the red Chakra was not only violent but venomous.

Just her luck. A violent homeless, poisonous, retarded, spy, that didn't seem to have any affiliation to any village.

Well it couldn't get any stranger…

"Say that again! I'll kill you, I swear I'll murder you! Let me go! I'll tear out your eyeballs from your sockets! I'll split open your arms and legs! Grawwwww!"

Okay. Where did that come from? And what was with all the description. She noticed, in alarm, that the wires that were holding him down were snapping. Wires _made _to endure Chakra were parting due to pressure.

She rushed to where Karui was standing, quizzical as to what the girl had said to spark off this new found violence. "What did you do?"

Her face was looking hard at the restless creature in front of them. Then she kind of looked uncomfortable. "I said I would castrate him if he didn't spill."

Samui palmed her face. They then heard someone fall to their knees and looked down to see Omoi with his cheeks puffed out.

"Girls. Remember when he clipped me with his claws. I hate to tell ya this, but I think that red Chakra has something funky in it. I have been trying to hold it in but- oh shit, I really don't feel so good," Omoi said before getting up and running towards the edge of the forest, vomiting bits of food that didn't even look half digested.

Then Karui caught sight of blood mixed in with the barf.

Furious, Karui rushed up to the blond and punched him in the gut. Eliciting a large pain filled growl. A roar almost. Samui saw the binds were going to come off. The boy's body was inflating like some violent condom.

From the moment that Chakra had started appearing, the boy's body was looking more and more ferocious. Bestial, like some kind of dog, a wolverine, or perhaps even a fox?

But it wasn't until a single tail of Chakra appeared from the boy's back did she realize that this kid was no spy. Oh she would take a spy any day over what she feared he was! A spy wouldn't be half as much trouble as what they were probably going to have to deal with at the moment.

Karui met her eyes and she backed away from the thing before the binds flung out and red malevolent power surged out, the boy stood up on his legs and breathed in deep.

Samui's eyes grew wide and fearful as the boy then met her stare with a pair of blood red eyes with demonic looking slits in the centre filled with malevolence and bloodlust the likes of which she has never seen or wish to see ever again, eyes she knew will bring her nightmares for weeks to come, not even her sensei could bring out such fear in her. His gums showing from around his teeth from his demonic sneer, his body was pulsing and morphing into a grotesque shape of a fox, the arteries in his flesh became visible under his skin which was slowly seeping blood. This was no normal jinchuuriki. Every instinct in her was screaming for her to run and hide for her life. He gave out a roar that flung grass and trees in the background. Sadly an uprooted tree was picked off the ground and hit a vomiting Omoi in the back of the head.

Knocking the youth unconscious.

"Code Red! Code Red! Holy shit we're actually going to use the Human Sacrifice containment Jutsu on someone other than Bee!" Karui cried already making a set of hand seals. Her face looked alarmed as the boy started falling into all fours.

She could see the saliva dripping out the boy's sharp maw, and behind him a second tail forming.

The Senbon they put into his earlier all but flung out of his body and Karui had to side step them, as the needles raced with the speed of bullets.

Shaking her head to calm her fears, Samui began making seals way ahead of the girl, making the seals for Five Elements Seal to mess up the Chakra flow of Human sacrifices. She was nowhere near a Sealing master level, but all three had to learn this Jutsu to contain their Sensei when he was on a rampage.

The problem was it would take all three of them to seal back the escaping Biju inside their Sensei.

The naked four legged beast made a rush at the two, screaming bloody murder.

If they thought the boy couldn't get any dumber before, well they were sorely mistaken. Samui already had the seal ready to be placed into the boy's belly, and the nude adolescent just jumped into the hand seal, hell he even lined up his stomach to get the full brunt of the hit.

Samui was just glad that she got a good strike at the boy's stomach, any lower and well…she would probably have done Karui's job for her.

When she thought the battle was over, a very anti-climactic one at that, the descending boy tackled the busty girl onto the forest floor.

His right clawed hand reached towards his left shoulder where a single Senbon was embedded deep in his artery.

He violently pulled it out and held it up to Samui's neck.

She almost choked at the rancid breath he was puffing. His bloodshot blue eyes were darting violently like some paranoid schizophrenic. Naruto looked up from his position with the Senbon aimed on her jugular. His body clearly pressed on the older Kunochi, much to her annoyance, and disgust.

He stared at the girl, Karui, who just looked at the scene with utter amazement.

They had just been outsmarted by a flashing vagabond. Team Samui, the students of the strongest Biju container in the world had been defeated by a Shinobi with nothing on his body save some grime and fungus.

Getting his breath back Naruto's sharp canines drawled into a panting sneer, he had to take a breath every time he said something, but his message was clear. "Now…tell..me…what…you..know…about Sasuke-teme…and maybe..just maybe…I won't kill you…bastards…"

-

Please leave a review!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Check out my latest FemHaku fic. Real Ninja World. You'll like it. I promise. Seriously, its 10,000 words for the first chapter!

Naruto kept feeling around Samui's waist. His dirty hands were stroking up and down close to places that no man had ever touched before.

Despite what many people said this looked like, a naked man pinning a girl down in a forest, his hands underneath her clothes, Naruto was actually looking for weapons.

Samui though felt absolutely violated.

When Naruto couldn't find anything underneath her clothes, he looked up to see Karui, who had her mouth wide open at the scene. "Oi, girl, hand me that shuriken pouch!"

Karui stiffened and was about to revoke that but seeing his eyes meant business she reached down and tossed him her weapons pouch. Naruto though was thinking some things through.

For some reason having the Kyuubi chakra in his system always gave him a sense of focus, as if it destroyed all the traces of happiness in his life and only filled him with anger and remorse. His focus then leads him to his attire, or lack of attire.

He needed supplies. But he also needed some clothes. He was getting fed up being so…naked.

"Go and give me that guy's pants!" he shouted. His clawed hands pointed to the unconscious Omoi.

Oh Kami. Karui felt her breath get caught in her mouth. She was going to have to undress her teammate, and in public! She turned to look at the blond haired boy, who was still pinning down her teammate.

"I am waiting, Oi!"

Karui backed up to where Omoi was snoring and started stripping him of his pants. When the boy awakened there was going to be hell to pay that was for sure, but she had to buy some time before she could think of something to salvage the situation.

Karui tossed the pants to the blond and Naruto made no move to catch it. He pulled his hands out from underneath Samui's clothes, ignoring the twitch that was in her cold face and spoke to her very carefully. "I am not letting you go. Not until I can get out of here. You understand that right?"

Samui didn't reply to that, she was still making plans in her head to stop this madness. They were in Cloud. They knew the land. They could call for help! They had the advantage, but they were getting pawned.

Naruto was thinking of how to escape this situation fast, so he had weapons now, he had pants, and he could now make a run for it. But he knew that the moment he got out of ear shot, they would call for help and he would be dead within minutes.

He needed some insurance.

"Hand me those swords!"

Now that got Karui to get out of her stupor. "Fuck you Asshole! I am not going to just hand over our Katana's!

Naruto's senbon needle got dangerously close to Samui's neck. She could see his eyes changing once more to the demonic red they were not a moment before, shocking both kunoichi. How is this possible! Samui thought with horror.

Didn't we seal off his biju's chakra!

"Give me those swords and I will leave it when I get out of Cloud." He said, trying to control his anger. He was already on his first tail. The fox's chakra gave him focus, but it certainly didn't make him smarter. Or calm. He could already feel the desire to kill well up within him.

He was glad now Jiraiya had sealed him not less than one hundred times in his training, to the point where using the 5 element seal was worthless. Thoughts of Jiraiya made him even angrier, bringing out more malice and unleashing his second tail.

He needed to get out of here before the third tail appeared.

His teeth became even sharper as he snarled out "Give me those swords or she dies!"

Samui could feel the chakra start to burn her slightly where the blond was making contact with her, and despite her amazing thought process, could not see a way out of this. A Biju container was in her country, they didn't have either Bee or Yugito and from what she was seeing the boy had more than one tail.

Since they already had the two tails, that would mean he was three or more. She could feel that his biju's chakra was far more dangerous and volatile than Bee's. Their best shot was to get him out of the area, for the safety of the people. If he lost control there would be hell to pay and they couldn't waste time at such a crucial moment.

"Karui, hand him the swords." Samui spoke gently, like she always did.

Karui protested this immediately. "But-,"

"." Samui made no room for argument.

She could feel the boy's chakra build up through his body, it was strong and powerful. She could see the red creature before her, his muscles were getting leaner, and at the same time it was tearing. As if the chakra was poisonous to him also.

Of course! The chakra was also poisonous to the container!

She just had to get him to stay at that state!

Naruto didn't want to think what they were planning; he just wanted a way out. When the two swords were flung at his direction he made no move to catch it.

Instead he whispered Kage Bunshin, with a single seal and a few clones came by and picked up all the supplies.

Before anyone could do anything the Bunshins ran into the forest.

Samui already understood what he was planning to do. When the clones were out of certain distance he would switch himself with one of them. It was a smart move. A very costly one, but for one with so much Chakra it would be indeed possible.

Naruto now had to play the waiting game.

He was getting nervous. Very nervous. He was just glad that the Demon Chakra was in his system, keeping him from feeling any true hints of doubt.

"You won't get away with this," Samui told him. Her eyes, looking somewhat colder, looking deep into his own. She had a suspicion that he was only going through her shirt to look for her hidden weapons pouch, which she was glad he didn't find, as it was indeed very close to her personal area. But she was still peeved.

No girl likes being felt up. None.

The angry looking blond haired boy looked down at her. His messy blond hair flaying with the wind. "Ya think?"

Before she could say anything she saw Omoi charge behind the boy with dagger in his hands, wearing only his boxers, aiming to push the knife in the back of his head.

Omoi had been waiting for this chance, Karui had woke him up with a medical jutsu when she pulled off his military style pants, she had come up with a plan to take down the blond.

As the knife embedded into the boy's head. He felt impact. But it was the puffy kind.

And Naruto popped into smoke.

"Motherfucker! When the hell did he switch himself! Karui spat kicking a tree. She had gotten ready to switch with Samui when Omoi impacted. Incase anything went wrong.

Coughing, Samui pulled herself up and fixed her clothing a bit.

Her eyes went to the direction she saw the clones go.

"Karui. Omoi."

The two looked back at their leader who was already getting up, straightening her clothing. She looked at the two hard.

"I think we have another problem on our hands."

The two listened.

"A. We tell Raikage we were ambushed by a vagabond Biju container, or B. We cover up this mess."

There was a unanimous vote on what they were going to do this time. Democracy works after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, I know it's been a long wait for this chapter, but I had exams and such for a while and now I am back and ready to continue writing, also make sure to visit my profile for my latest fic 'True Shinobi Arts,' my bloody FemHaku fic, hope you have a strong stomach. Anyways enjoy!

-

After aimlessly walking through the forest, Naruto was just about ready to fall down and hurl. Nothing seemed to have changed since his run in with the Cloud trio, his clones had checked if there was any food in the pouches but nothing seemed to show up.

So all he had to show for his efforts was someone's dirty pants, which in all honestly he was certain contained some vile sexually transmitted disease, a pair of swords that weighed about as much as Sakura (a lot) and a weapon's pouch that had a couple of kunai and…a tampon.

Not knowing what a tampon is used for , Naruto just kept it, he was thinking of the various uses that white squishy tube could do to an enemy if he were to set it on fire, indeed Naruto thought himself a clever individual. If only he hadn't skipped so many sex-ed classes as a child…

Lady luck must have had a grudge against the child.

Then again Naruto had never been a lucky individual and once again the clouds from the sky gathered and were turning black.

"Fucking clouds! Does this bastard of a place always rain!"

And so Naruto was running across the cold and rainy forests of Cloud country, hoping to get away from his pursuers lest they call for reinforcements. A growl in his stomach told Naruto that he needed to eat something, but stopping was really not an option at this point.

He looked around for some nutrition as he continued to run. It was then that he saw that bird that stole his boxers. He followed the lousy pigeon and saw that it had indeed made a home with it. It had shaped his half-pants into something that resembled a grotesque black nest. The bird even poked a large hole in the boxers where Naruto's crouch was supposed to be.

Naruto for a second thought about the look on Sakura's face, if he came into Konoha wearing that. That would be a short reunion.

Getting closer to the nest Naruto scowled as he saw that there was a bunch of chicks singing for food. Looks like he wasn't going to get his pants back today, lest he take away this family's home.

He also had to leave because the evil bird was poking the back of his head to get him out of the area.

"Grr! Lousy Pigeon, first you take my pants and now you don't even leave enough for me to wear it. If you didn't have such cute kids I swear I would kill ya!"

Alas Naruto had too big of a heart to follow through that threat despite his circumstances. In addition, it was at that moment that he saw some nice bright orange berries near the nest.

"Yes, Food! Score!"

The bird just looked at Naruto like he was some kind of fool, but it had better things to do then ward off some human from a patch of "Cloud Killer Poison Berries."

Poor Jiraiya would be crying in his grave if he ever found out how little his pupil paid attention to his lesson when he distinctly pointed out which foods could "keep the fox boy alive" and which berries would guarantee a trip to the morgue.

Naruto also did not pay that much attention to the large number of dead animals near the berries, if he had he probably would have noticed that one of the animals was vomiting out blood and pissing on itself as it violently died.

_

And so Naruto continued to rush away from his enemies with the two swords on his back, kunai in weapons pouch, and a ready- to- use tampon to detonate when the time came. The problem was he was sure if any enemies came to him at this point they would probably kill him, and kill him easily.

So far he hadn't stopped puking blood, and he was pretty sure that was a bad sign because dead people are usually the most likely suspects to cough blood and he sure as hell didn't want to be a corpse right now. After all, if he was a corpse, who would bring Sasuke back so that him and Sakura could live happily ever after?

Never mind the fact that Sakura would probably kill Naruto to claw her way to the Uchiha when the time was right.

Plus he had that promise to keep with Neji about freeing him from some bird cage? Wait that didn't sound right? He couldn't recall what it was that he was supposed to do with the Hyuga in the future, due to his intense dizziness, and the fear of being strangled by the evil cloud bitch.

Five times he had thrown a stray kunai into the bushes thinking that the Cloud nin were near and about four times it turned out to be a bunny. However, unlike Haku's white rabbit back in good old Wave country, these rabbits of Cloud didn't have such good reflexes.

On the plus side, he grabbed the corpses and Fire Jutsu'ed them enough to make them edible while he ran. It was too bad the Cloud Nin, Samui, managed to seal up a good chunk of the kyuubi's chakra from what he normally has in his system. It would be a while before he would be able to unseal enough Chakra to give him rapid healing. After all that training with Jiraiya to resist the effects of the Gogyo Fuuin, in the end he was only capable of not passing out when he got sealed and he was able to partially resist the seal, he could still access some of the kyuubi's chakra however because of the seal his rapid healing ability wasn't working as it usually did.

It was about a half hour later into his run that he saw a small village. He continued his fast pace even faster than before. Naruto figured that he might be able to get some info from the village that might save his life, maybe send a message to Tsunade?

"_Help! Help! I just caused a diplomatic incident in Cloud! Please Save me! Hurry they are gaining!"_ –Naruto didn't think that message would be well received, thus when he went to the village district he didn't visit the Mail-nin services.

He suddenly felt very empty. Empty in ways he did not think was possible. Like someone pressed the flush button on a toilet. Like someone just drank all the juice from a tin can. Just empty.

However, he should have realized what was occurring earlier. When he first came into the town square he should have realized what the problem was:

He was covered in dirt.

No real sleep.

No food.

Battles involving Seals.

Eating Poison.

Perhaps it really should not have come to a surprise when he just toppled onto the dirt-encrusted roads and watched as footsteps go past him. Some sadistic bitch even walked on his back, and her friends followed.

Naruto just squealed as the heels broke through parts of his skin, to some of the women there, who were into some of the darker aspects of the sexual arts, it was rather exciting.

"Hey can someone give me a hand," he croaked. Hoping someone or something would help him.

It did not appear as if he was a part of their to do list.

Many of the village people who first saw him enter the village from the forest shortly freaked out when they saw a shirtless teen with only a pair of black pants, that looked too long for his body, coming out of the forest like some raving lunatic.

Yet they were used to another crazed Lunatic screaming "Eight-O" at the top of his lungs destroying large chunks of land, near their home, so they didn't pay much attention to the homeless-looking boy.

Indeed, it was just another day in cloud.

But when a homeless boy starts vomiting a mountain of blood, shits a large lump of dung on himself, and falls headfirst onto the middle of the village, while foam poured out of his mouth like he caught rabies.

That was when it became a public issue.

Afterall this particular village had a reputation for cleanliness and good hygiene to maintain. Therefore, a couple villagers decided to carry him to the local clinic where he could be looked after without others in the street staring.

-

Please leave a review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is a treat for all of you. Longer chapters. I really hope you all can appreciate the hard work I have to go through to please all of you. Enjoy the chapter!

-

"Wake up, wake up! You piece of crap!"

Naruto shifted on the bed as he felt repeated slaps hit his face. It was getting annoying but with the amount of 'tired' he was in, there really wasn't much he could do. Thus ignoring the slaps was the best option for his sorry, meager state.

That was until he felt something hit him in the balls.

Then Naruto got up, it was a remote reaction that all men have to deal with after all. He was indeed male if his sore testicles were any indication. His bleary eyes looked around frantically getting more afraid, realizing that the entire room was white.

"Oh shit, I am in a hospital!" Naruto yelled jumping off the bed and falling face down onto the ground. Knocking whoever was on top of him onto the floor with him. Naruto's hand grasped for something to land on and held firm to something small and soft.

Squish, squish.

Slap.

Naruto was knocked back into the hospital floor, groaning as the pain in the back of his head reached to an epic conclusion. Looking ahead of him, while he stayed on the floor with the hospital gown displaying his nakedness in the back, Naruto tried not to curse as he saw who was in front of him.

"What the hell! Can't you Cloud bastards just leave me alone!"

In front of him was the trio that had been pursuing him earlier. Apparently his clever plan did not turn out so well if the three have caught up to him so quickly. Though the last time he had seen them they didn't appear so angry, Naruto had a gift in pissing people off after all and growing up his reputation only increased it seems.

"You asshole! Do you have any idea how much shit you have put us through!" Karui shouted as she stomped her feet on the hospital floor, she glared at Naruto, holding back from unleashing her full strength on the injured blonde-haired person.

"Hey, I am not the one who attacked first! You should have thought of that before you messed with Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto replied trying to stand, as his wobbly knees gave way.

Samui placed a hand on the tanned girls shoulder. "Hold on Karui, this isn't the time to lose your cool."

"Yeah, we still need the dude. He has to show us our katanas, yo."

That brought a gulp from Naruto.

The three looked back at the blond who started sweating from the top of his forehead. Before reaching the village he had dropped the two swords into a bush somewhere, he could not walk into a village carrying two large swords while not wearing a shirt.

That would probably have scared the locals: "_Ignore the sword and my feral look, I am not a bandit, really I am not! Oh the whiskers? No they aren't tattoos; this doesn't mean I am part of some gang, really! You have to believe me! Please believe me!"_

Now that he thought about it, he could not recall where exactly he hid the two swords. He could not even recall a landmark where the bushes might be, if someone had not stolen them by now.

He just assumed that he would have been able to grab some food from the village, get some information and get back in time before his short-term memory ran out.

Seemed like his STM ran out, and he probably wasn't going to get a chance to ever remember anything again looking at the snarling girl who was being held back by the taller Samui, who looked quizzically at the blond with a deadpan.

Samui immediately read Naruto like a book. "You lost the blades didn't you?"

"What!? No! No! I know exactly where they are, it is by the err river! Yeah that is where I put them, by the river, it is in a bush by the river and I err I can find them, but how do I know you won't just kill me once you get them, eh?" Naruto said, trying to regain some ground before he gave everything away.

He could really have used that Sage training right now to keep his cool.

Omoi spoke up "You do realize there is no river for miles and miles away?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"Even so there are several bushes nearby, this whole places is crawling with them so how exactly would you remember where it was when you are not familiar with the geography of this area?" Samui added.

Naruto started to shiver.

"Let's just fuck him up!"

No need to mention who said that.

"Karui, later. Not now. We have bigger things to deal with," Samui said pointing to the blond's whiskers.

Karui looked at what she was pointing to and calmed down. Relaxing in her grip Karui scowled and turned away and walked out the door followed by Omoi who just looked lazily at the two before making an exit. "Can ya make it quick, I want to see some of those Konoha girls. Heard they were ez."

Naruto wanted to call out that Konoha girls weren't easy, they were not sluts! After all Ino and Sakura were perfectly decent ladies! Despite the fact that there was a rumor going on that Ino had been giving head since she was 13 and the less said about Sakura's sexual exploits the better.

With all the STD's travelling up and down Konoha it probably isn't that big of a surprise that Naruto was a virgin.

When Omoi left the hospital room Naruto heard a slap in the hallway but he had bigger things to deal with, bigger than the problems the Cloud captain had to face most likely.

Mainly the big breasted Samui.

She looked down at Naruto who was still on the floor. Getting up Naruto used whatever energy he had left to make his way into the bed and take a nice nap. Before a cough reminded him that he had to stay awake to answer the girl's questions.

"You are a Biju container?"

Naruto nodded. He was too tired to talk right now; he could see the needle mark where an IV had been placed into him was located. Looked like this hospital relied on old fashioned healthcare instead of minor medical jutsu.

"Hidden leaf affiliate?"

Naruto got a questioning look when she asked him that question but nodded anyway, sounded about right in his books.

He fluffed up his pillow and stared up at the girl's large eyes and old-fashioned hair style. For some odd reason flashes of Tsunade popped up when he kept looking at her, they seemed to have the same vibe going on.

Or maybe it was just the breasts.

He didn't know what changed in the girl's attitude since the last time he saw her. Instead of looking at him with suspicion, she looked at him with both curiosity and slight pity. Naruto did not enjoy being looked down on by anyone and he made his disapproval shown by his frown.

Samui caught onto it quickly and changed her eyes to look more serious. No need to show her true feelings on what she thought about the containers of Chakra beasts.

Sympathy for enemies was another reason she clouded her emotions as she spoke to him, revealing any trace of compassion was also a huge 'no' in her book when it came to deal with foreign Ninja, hell it was also a tactic she used against Ninja in her own village.

Even so Human Sacrifices had a difficult life and she could respect the huge burdens they contained. Especially if her suspicion of what was inside him was correct.

"Nine tails?"

That got Naruto to narrow his eyes dangerously.

The topic of the beast with enough malice to make hell look like paradise upset him greatly. It wasn't enough that he had to protect his village from the thing while keeping mental focus on his sanity, but also the beast's stigma was something that made other people he never met afraid.

Travelling with the Toad Master had shown him that Konoha was not the only country that hated the Kyuubi, far from it. The creature's rampage had destroyed cities and towns far longer than living memory.

There were many who still sought revenge against the creature, many were even willing to kill the container to unleash the beast so that they may have a one-to-one duel. No matter how futile the outcome would be these people kept trying, luckily Naruto's status was not well known in the Shinobi world and he hoped it would remain that way.

"No."

"You're lying." She countered easily.

"Fuck off! I don't need to say anything to you!" Naruto screamed tossing a pillow at the blonde-haired woman who caught it easily and held it close.

She then tossed it back at the Uzumaki who caught it and placed it back onto his head, staring at the ceiling. After a moment of silence, the older girl sighed and grabbed a chair to sit beside him. Naruto stumbled back into a sitting position and looked at her.

"Yes."

She simply nodded. There was a pause.

"My teacher, he was one as well," she said still looking at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"A Human sacrifice, he was one as well. In him was sealed, at the time, what could only be described as one of the strongest of the Tailed Chakra Beasts," she answered patiently.

Naruto could hear raindrops hitting his window. He tried not to scowl thinking how often it rained here. Though given how the country was called Lightning, perhaps it was aptly named?

Naruto looked puzzled at this. "Uh huh, so what does this have to do with me?"

Samui tried not to frown in her attempt to get the boy to open up; her mission would go a lot easier if the boy could at least trust her. "Would you please not interrupt me while I am talking, it is very rude."

Naruto did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue.

"His name was Kirabi, or "Killerbee" as he liked to be called. He was our mentor and a good man. Inside of him was a creature called the 8-Tails, he had a nick-name for it: Eight-O."

"What the fuck?" Naruto mumbled.

"O for Ox, the beast took the shape of an Oxen: One of the creatures in the Zodiac, the ox for strength, power, and resilience. It really described him really well. He wasn't the most intelligent of people but he was as tough as they came and he was near unstoppable when he got started," she admitted thinking about the memory of his battles.

She did not mention that his bestial rudeness annoyed the hell out of her.

"He was a kind man, a good man. He had his faults but overall he stuck to a code that was more close to Samurai than to a Ninja," Samui admitted thinking about her teacher's ethics.

Naruto still did not know what this had to do with him. In his mind, he was thinking about how to escape this place without getting captured. Though he figured that he was a prisoner either ways given how little strength he had left. He got back a good chunk of his Chakra from the rest but apparently, the trio had captured him sooner than he expected if he only had a few hours of sleep.

"If you ever meet him I think you would have to agree that the two of you may have more than one thing in common. He wasn't someone who thought things through and I have to admit there were times I almost ran him through with a kunai thinking about his insensitivity, but he taught us well and never complained about the great burden placed upon him by the village," Samui began to look sad."The village though didn't see him that way."

Naruto understood that part rather well.

No village ever really saw someone with a Chakra beast inside them as normal, but Naruto had to admit a part of that might have to do with the amount of killing intent the containers gave off in any given fight.

After all, he was sure Sasuke almost wet himself in their second duel when a giant man eating fox-shape appeared behind him threatening to devour him whole.

Naruto had enough of this. "Look, lady. I get it, your sensei was not a monster, he had a hard life, and I remember you were talking about him being captured by-Oh shit! Sasuke! Sasuke caught your Sensei! I get it, now! But why the hell would he be going after Kirabi when-oh no, no, no! Hell no! Akatsuki!"

Samui had the sense not to look stunned. It would not due to insult the boy's intelligence.

The boy had taken pieces of information and put them together to form the whole story. He had done this within moments and in such an abstract and ridiculous way that she was sure that he could not be faking it.

Perhaps there was more to him than what met the eye?

"I am going to kill that teme, when I catch up. Joining up with those Akatsuki assholes! It's like he wants to get me killed or something."

Naruto rubbed his knuckles together looking feral.

Samui frowned. _On second thought, maybe what you see is what you get._

"I want to apologize for what my team and I did," she said after a moment.

Naruto got his attention ready, set on 'focus.' "Why?"

"I was thinking about our encounter and realized that we misunderstood your intentions. With the Akatsuki laying around, we were a bit paranoid and we did not know your status at the time. You could have been just about any spy giving away information and with the "Red Dawn" out there, we couldn't risk letting you go."

Naruto thought about that, he had to swallow that given a chance he probably would have been instructed to do the same thing by the old Toad Hermit.

"Still we tortured you, and for that I am hoping that you could overlook that when we bring you back to the Leaf."

Naruto jumped off the bed. "W-what!?"

Samui did not react. "You are lost aren't you? Surely this is miles away from Konoha."

"How did you figure that?"

"You kept mumbling "Home, got to get home, Sakura-chan!" and the like while you were asleep. If we had known we would not have needed to resort to torture to get you to talk, we probably would have drugged you. Though I am guessing the demon in your belly would have killed off the poison." Samui admitted.

"H-how much did I say?"

Samui frowned. "It is all a bit mixed up, I had to put many of the things you said in your sleep together but from rumors I could assume that the Toad Hermit is no longer within the living?" Samui questioned. She already knew the answer considering how much the boy had been crying about his master in his sleep.

It was painful to see him confess his most twisted familial feelings and desires while he slept, but she observed it all with a cold and indifferent face. After all, one does not become a good Ninja if they cannot come to the realization that other people in the world suffer as well.

The boy was telling his entire life story as he wept and Samui was sure that on more than one occasion Karui had a tear in her eye and even Omoi had to stop munching on his chips to get a hold of his emotions.

Sad. Pathetic. Empty. This was the life of Uzumaki Naruto, a 16 year old orphan from Konoha.

Naruto held back an angry retort and the blond cloud girl could almost see tears forming in his eyes. "You have no right to talk about him; you don't just ask questions like that out of the blue!"

Samui expected that kind of reaction, seems like the info was confirmed. At the least the Raikage would be pleased at this news.

"Fair enough Uzumaki-san, I take it this is a hard topic," she said, not showing off the pity she felt for the boy.

Naruto looked at her coldly. "You got your information; now tell me why you are bringing me back to Konoha."

Samui got tightlipped. "That is classified, though you could say we have a message to deliver to the Hokage and having you as an escort may save us some trouble."

Or cause trouble considering how much hatred the village had for the boy.

Naruto must have been thinking along the same lines "I don't think that would be such a good idea, I already made this promise that I have to get Sasuke back and you were heading to get him back weren't you? So why not just go after the Teme."

Samui just looked at him tiredly. "It is on the way Uzumaki-san, the Hidden Rain is the place we are headed and Konoha just happens to be located on the way to our destination. We have something to deliver and you might save us some time if we need to run to our next target."

Naruto mulled this information in his head. "So you are going to use me as a delivery boy if you have to blast?"

The Jounin sighed. "I would prefer it if I did not have to, however if things get bad we might need to hurry, it takes a while for the full extraction process and they probably finished a good chunk of it. However they are going to need much longer to get all 8 tails worth of energy, we may have time." Samui stared away from the blond and looked at the raining window.

Silence hit the room, as more rain filtered into the earth.

"Alright, thanks. I get it," Naruto mumbled stepping off his bed and trying to walk only to fall down part way, before he hit the ground the girl caught him and let him lean on her.

Naruto had to admit despite how top heavy the girl was, she had good balance. She easily brought him upright and Naruto felt that he might have had enough feeling back in his leg to walk once again. Naruto stared around the room to look for his clothing seeing that he was still in the hospital gown.

Spotting it in the corner in a box he got there and started taking off his hospital gown. Samui seeing what the blond was doing turned away giving the boy some privacy while he changed. Though like all females, it wasn't like she was going to peek. She had seen him naked before and his body despite being strong was far from impressive.

However, she had to give credit that the boy was tough despite being relatively thin.

"Done, I am ready. When do we start?" Naruto asked wiping off some sweat from his brow as the girl looked at him, up and down.

"Do you need to take a rest?" she asked. It was better if he did not pass out some time along the journey, they had a long way to go after all.

Naruto shook his head. "Give me a minute and I will be alright, this isn't the first time this kind of shit happened and it probably won't be the last."

Samui wondered what was the last situation that involved him being nude and running away from enemies might entail, but she digressed and just grunted.

Naruto followed her down the hospital stairs and into the foyer where the rest of her team was waiting. He waved at the Karui-girl and she responded with a good old-fashioned one fingured gesture, which earned some rolled eyes from the other team members.

They made their way out into the pouring rain and came to the conclusion that they should probably get some weather gear. Naruto directed them to a store he had seen before he passed out and they bought some rain clothing similar to what he wore when he was out hunting for Sasuke with the Hinata-Shino-Kiba team.

They were a really good team; he hoped he would have a team like that one day.

Though Sakura wasn't a bad team member, she had a lot of problems to deal with and Naruto wasn't really sure how long it would take before the girl got fed up with all the tension the three of them, with Kakashi and Sai, had to go through.

Unlike his team and Team 8, this team was different. It had similar feelings that were close to what he shared with Team 7 but they seemed much calmer about the entire situation. Despite the fact the the tanned duo, were constantly arguing, the team was close, very close.

His arguments with Sasuke only ended with him getting hurt while Sakura fawned over the Uchiha and Kaka-shit-sensei ignoring him. Naruto figured he would punch the asshole the next time they met, just on principle.

In addition, to calm down some of the rage he felt for that silver haired shit head.

Still the rain was not getting any lighter and their flight out from the area was becoming much harder to deal with. Naruto slipped more than once but Samui and surprisingly Karui helped him out, it seemed that when they were on a mission the team was dead focused on completing it.

Another difference between the assholes of Team 7, though Naruto probably shouldn't call them assholes considering he was the biggest ass of the bunch.

"How long do you think it is going to take for us to get there?" Karui asked.

"Omoi, how long do you think it will take to cross to the Ghanghi River?" Samui asked Omoi.

Omoi thought about it, but the rain made it hard for communication. Though Samui seemed to have understood, what he was saying judging by her confirmation, which prompted everyone to speed up.

Seeing their teamwork and watching them travel together brought out feelings of bitterness and resentment. He missed his old team. Not the team with Sasuke, but the team with him, Sai, and Sakura. Never having a family while growing up he relied heavily on the companionship of his peers.

Samui must have caught the glares sent their way by the blond as they traveled and turned to face him. "What is wrong, you look troubled."

Naruto turned away, his eyes still angry. "It is fine, there isn't anything wrong. I am just in a bad mood."

The Cloud girl knew that, it was not hard to guess what the kid was feeling after all. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No."

"It might help," she answered.

"It might not."

"Hey hurry up back there!" Karui called from the front of the group.

Samui looked back at Naruto before catching up to the other girl in the front. In truth, Naruto really did want to talk about it. He wanted to tell her how much he envied the three. Seeing them travel and work together so easily without any difficulty.

The moment he had found their swords in a local pawnshop he watched as the trio haggled their weapons back, they looked like family bickering for lower prices and the three had such harmony that Naruto was sure that they might have once share the same body.

His team never had anything like that.

All Sasuke and Sakura gave him was trouble and did he honestly need it? Did he need more anger and frustration in his life? He had a temper and he knew it. He had a foul mouth and that got him exiled from one of the best training grounds on the planet and now all he had to show for it was to arrive in his village with his country's former enemies.

He had been naked, hungry, starved and after all this time, this is all that it had amounted to.

"Hey hurry the fuck up fox-boy, we got ground to cover!"

Even so, Naruto knew he had a long way home, and he was not talking about the distance either. So what if he was exiled, he didn't need the toads, in truth he probably never did. They were just tools. So what.

Ninjas are tools.

Lose a tool, no problem. Just steal someone else's.

"Hold your panties, no-tits, I'll be there!"

-

Sitting by the fire, Naruto watched the three unpack their things and setup tents. He noticed that Karui and Samui were arguing about sleeping arrangements, apparently he was going to have to share a tent with Omoi.

Naruto didn't have a problem with that, as long as Karui wasn't getting anywhere near him he could deal with it. Omoi after all did not ask for his pants back, which Naruto was grateful, as he did not really want to be running around without pants, again.

"You ate while you were in town?" Omoi asked.

That was a stupid question and Naruto just glared him down. Omoi shrugged. "Couldn't help it, I had to ask."

Omoi made dinner that evening, which really did not come as a big surprise to the blond after seeing how he was willing to eat large amounts of food for no reason; the boy had to have been some expert nutritionist or something.

Seemed like Chouji had some competition.

"Dinner is served; get it while it is still wet and soggy from the rain." That was another thing, eating while there was a lightning storm outside their make shift tent was depressing and Naruto became even more glum as he ate his meal in silence.

"Is my food that bad?" Omoi asked, he looked puzzled but there was no hiding that he had caught Naruto's mood.

"No, it is fine. I like it. You make good beef stew." Naruto took another bite of the food and went back to his thoughts; it was all he had at the moment to keep from all the rage and stress he kept bottled up, inside of him.

So much running for no reason, and he had to explain to Tsunade all of this.

He was not looking forward to this. The only reason he went with the toads was because he wanted to become strong enough to avenge Jiraiya. Without the distraction from training he went back to his musings about all the time he had spent with the old man.

Oddly, it was sort of like this.

The two of them were constantly on the run and many times he had been across rainy countries that almost flooded the landscape. The Toad Master always found a way to get them into the most cheap and dirty brothels and Naruto had opted to sleep outside of them; all of this was déjà vu.

"You look a bit lost kid, you sure you don't have something to say," Omoi said, burping when he felt some gas swell up in his stomach.

Naruto looked at the older boy, but turned back when he realized that he might have been crying. These people had tortured him for information when he was helpless and now they wanted him to open up. In his state, he might have been willing to say anything, give away any secret.

He did not want to talk, not right now at least.

"Leave him alone, clearly he thinks we are too good to have a conversation with. He should just talk to that big fox sealed up in his stomach," Karui mumbled eating another one of Omoi's servings.

"Oi, don't eat it all, leave some for the rest of us," Omoi said trying to stop the girl from taking the whole pot.

Samui came back and sat by Naruto near the campfire, they had set up a large tent design so that they could cook around the fire while keeping the rain at bay but she had to occasionally nail the pikes around the tent, in order to keep it from moving around with the wind.

The only good thing about the weather was that it was cold and it made it easier for her to move around without sweating. Her chest added a significant weight to her anatomy and despite how much some people though the twins were assets, they had their disadvantages.

Tsunade could certainly attest to that.

"You aren't eating as much as I though you would," the woman said, taking away Naruto's bowl.

"It's not ramen; I eat a lot of ramen. If this were ramen, I might eat it, but this isn't."

Samui wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Do you eat anything besides noodles?"

Naruto looked at her puzzled. "Well, not really. It depends. Ichiraku is the food I am most likely going to eat at, they make good stuff but ramen they make the best there."

There was a pause as he thought about what to add.

"I also don't mind popsicles."

"Why do you like that?"she asked curiously, sitting closer to him.

Naruto was about to answer when an image of Jiraiya came up in his mind, prompting him to close his eyes. His depression was hitting an all time high and he thought about all the times the two shared.

They had spent so much time together. So much useless time, doing almost nothing but talking about philosophy and talking to each other about the state of the world. About likes and dislikes, about feelings and emotions, what to do next. What his goals were, what kind of girls he liked.

So much wasted time.

So much time that could have been used training.

So much…

No.

Naruto's mind caught a glimpse of another truth.

The Toad Sennin, never really intended to teach him much on the Art of Ninjutsu. The amount of time they spent was used in things that were something you would see a father or son would do, something a grandfather would do to his grandchildren.

Walking out in the woods.

Camping.

Fishing.

Talking about nothing.

These were things one would experience with a loved one, things you would share with family. Jiraiya never meant to train Naruto much at all, he had meant to give Naruto his time, give him a taste of a childhood.

Show him what it was like to have a father.

That thought sent the boy over the edge, he grabbed his stomach and bent his head down. His eyes started to water and his tears ran freely down his face, he started sobbing uncontrollably and his mind was spinning.

Jiraiya knew he was going to die. It was like the last moments you would spend with a loved one, waiting for the clock to take him.

The trio just watched as the blonde-haired teen sobbed into his meal.

-

A/N: Man that latest chapter of the manga was unexpected, I am getting curious on where kishi is taking this story now, anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Later.


End file.
